Kanto Academy of Arts and Music
by JustACreepyFangirl
Summary: May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf gets accepted to Kanto Academy of Arts and Music. There, they will face music, hardships, friendship, and . . . love? Contains Contestshipping, ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Oldrivalshipping! Rated T just because i'm crazy. Please R&R! Sorry for possible OC-ness. Updates every Sunday! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I was so moved by your reviews on Containing a Legendary, that I decided to make a new fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon in anyways, nor any of the songs that I used in this story.**

**Prologue**

***In May's House***

"_Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me! That's the price of beauty! Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says. . ."_

May's voice drifted from upstairs in her bedroom where she was currently singing along to her iPod. May's mom Caroline- smiled as she paused from doing the laundry. She whipped out her phone and began recording May's voice.

Caroline heard that a new school called Kanto Academy for Arts and Music- was opening up and any girl or boy can try out to get in. Whoever graduates from the academy come out as a singing idol. But the auditions were tough. But she had faith maybe, just maybe- her little May had the right voice to get in.

*** In Leaf's House***

"_Oh, oh, oh it's magic! You know~ Never believe its not so! It's magic! You know~ Never believe it's not so!"_

Leaf's mom looked up from her gardening. As she watched through the window- Leaf was dancing to her MP3 in the living room. Doing occasional flips and spins- Leaf always dreamed of being a singer. Then an idea struck her. The KAAM! (Kanto Academy for Arts and Music)

She heard that they were holding auditions! If Leaf could get in, she could come out as a fully emerged pop star! She squealed inwardly to herself as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and began recording.

***In Misty's House***

"_Hit the lights! Let the music move you- lose control tonight. Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight! Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight!"_

Misty's sisters- Daisy, Violet, and Lily were in the water field training their pokemon. Misty was right next door in the kitchen, singing while she made a snack for herself.

The three sisters stopped their training for a moment and listened to their youngest sister sing. They knew that Misty absolutely _adored _singing and was actually pretty good at it! In fact, singing and dancing were the only thing that Misty bested them at! They felt a little bad knowing that Misty had always been in the shadow of them.

They decided to do something good for Misty for a change as Lily whipped out her cell phone and began recording Misty to enter in for the KAAM auditions.

"But if Misty gets to become a big-shot celebrity someday, she'll have to give credit to _us _for actually recording her for the auditions." Violet remarked after they entered their video online.

***In Dawn's House***

"_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, think you need a new one. Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!" _

Dawn's mom Johanna took a break from her cooking and listened to her daughter singing. She had such a good voice.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. She would record Dawn's voice and enter it into the KAAM! Ah, her little Dawny is growing up. She sighed while holding up the recorder.

Little did the four families know, that in the following month, those four girls got picked to enter the KAAM. The journey to graduate from the Academy was tough. Because it wasn't just pretty singing and good grades.

No, you would have to have exceptional grades every day, and each Saturday, KAAM would have a sing-off between two students. Winner moves on the the next level. Loser packs up and goes home. Only five singers/groups will graduate from the academy and get their dreams. And the four girls were right smack dab in the middle of it now. Who would win?

**Finally finished the prologue! How did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Sorry for the lame start, it will get better hopefully. Please review! I will be updating every Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the first chaptie! This is dedicated to **

**Gemstone Gal **

**Iloveikari**

**Bluemoons Redstars**

**NickyAzure**

**For reviewing my first chapter! You're the best!**

**I promise that this is where Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary appear! Get ready! Eeeekkkk! I'm so excited for this chapter! Hope you are too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the following songs in this chapter! **

_**May's POV**_

Wow, KAAM is really big! And when I say big I mean BIG! There was a giant courtyard with a small pond and garden, dormitories the size of mansions, and a cafeteria that could fit the whole US Army, and so on! I looked around in awe. I was supposed to go to dorm room 650.

635, 642, 647, aha! 650. I slipped out my key and unlocked the door. Wow! The dorm was huge! Judging by the amount of beds, three other girls would be sharing this with me! _Hmm I wonder what they'll be like._ I thought to myself as I began unpacking. By habit, I started to sing to myself.

"_Suns shining I walk out the door. The sky greets me- I'm on Happily Ever Shore. I can just feel it, today's gonna be a great day! And no-things gonna bring~ me~ down~. I'm on top of the world~! I'm on top of the wor-or-or-ld! And no-things gonna bring~ me~ down~. Today's a great day. Today's a great day! Today's a great~ day~"_

Suddenly, I heard applause. I turned around and saw two girls. One with bright red hair that was up in a side pony-tail, with cerulean eyes- and one with blue hair and eyes. They were grinning at me while clapping. I smiled and curtsied.

"Hey! I'm Misty, and this Dawn, we met downstairs in the lobby and came up. We just happened to hear you singing." Misty said shaking my hand.

"You're really good! Any opponent against you will be packing their bags on your first verse!" Dawn chirped.

I blushed. "Thanks guys! So you're my roommates?" I asked

"Yep! There's supposed to be one more girl coming but she isn't here yet." Misty replied.

As if on cue, a girl with long, brown hair and jade green eyes burst through the door with her suitcases.

"Sorry! Sorry! I missed my bus on the way here so I had to-" The girl rambled on rapidly. She paused.

"Oh hi! You must be my roommates! I'm Leaf Green. Nice to meet you!" Leaf said cheerfully.

"Hey! I'm May, and this is Misty and Dawn." I introduced.

"Hi Leaf! Omigosh I am so nervous about this school! I heard that it'll be really tough to graduate!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through, you just need to believe in yourself." Misty reassured.

Just then, **BEEEP! **The intercom came on. We all stared at it waiting for the headmistress to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is Headmaster Agatha of KAAM. All students please report to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. We look forward to seeing our future stars! **BEEEP!"**

We looked at each other and nodded as went to the auditorium together.

**(Still) May's POV**

Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and I sat down next to each other in the crowded auditorium. There were rows and rows of plush velvet seats and a _huge _stage twice the normal size! Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Just then, Headmistress Agatha came up on the stage. Even though, she was pretty old, she had that young, sharp, look about her that made people pay attention.

"Hello, as you know, I'm Headmistress Agatha. We have picked 100 students out of millions who have auditioned to be in KAAM. But, whether you stay or not is up to you. You must have an A average in every class for regular studies, and win every round of sing-offs that you participate in. Fail that and you're out of the game." She said looking at each and one of us.

"Eventually, only 5 solo singers/ groups will make it out of KAAM as pop-stars. You need to fight your way out. Whether you're in a group or a solo singer is up to me. Look up to the screen for your assignments."

Every head in this room turned to look at the giant plasma jumbo screen. Suddenly, our ID pictures with our names flashed up on the screen. Soloists on one side and groups on the other- I checked for my name and sure enough, it was under groups with Dawn, Leaf, and Misty! I turned to them and beamed. They grinned back.

"If you are a soloist, you make up your stage name. Groups, you make up your group name too. You are allowed to use any practice room whenever you want. There is a small stage in each one of them and instruments too. There are over 50 practice rooms in this school so you don't need to worry about privacy. The walls soundproof and ready to go-Sing-offs are every Saturday. You must write your own songs for it, not plagiarizing! More information is inside your packets. Have a nice day." Headmistress Agatha finished as she walked out the stage.

It was chaotic as everyone went to find their new groups and discuss with their friends about the upcoming Sing-off. We waited until the door was less crowded and started walking out. Being me usual self, I tripped over my own feet and crashed into someone else.

"Oh! I'm sososo sorry!" I cried rubbing my head.

The boy that I crashed into smirked and flipped his green hair. "I know that I'm irresistible but do you have to fall all over me?" He smirked.

My face turned red. "Oh please, I won't fall for an arrogant jerk like you." I scoffed.

"Good because I don't want an airhead for a fangirl." He retorted.

"I am NOT an airhead you good-for-nothing-grasshead!" I shouted.

He blinked his emerald eyes. "Grasshead?"

I smiled with a smug look on my face.

"That's right."

Unfortunately, he went back to his 'cool' composure again.

"Wow, annoying and rude. It's a wonder how a red-faced girl like you made it past the auditions." Drew stated while flicking his hair.

Dawn and Leaf tried to hold me back from murdering that piece of hunk-I mean junk. Then, three boys walked over to the green-haired-monster. One had jet black hair and brown eyes, one had purple hair and deep, onyx eyes, and the last had spiky brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ash! Sorry about Drew, he usually isn't always like this." The black haired one sheepishly said while eyeing Misty.

"Anyways, I'm Gary, and this is Ash and Paul. And you lovely ladies are?" He asked while winking at Leaf.

It was satisfying to see that she just rolled her eyes while Gary looked surprised for a moment.

"Hi! The one that looks like she wants to dig a grave for Drew is May, the redhead is Misty, the brunette ignoring Gary's failed attempts at flirting with her is Leaf, and I'm Dawn!" Dawn chirped.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Troublesome" He muttered.

Dawn glared at him. "I dare you to call me that again." She hissed.

"Troublesome." Paul smirked.

"That's it- let me at him!" she exclaimed.

Now it was Misty and my turn to hold Dawn back from tearing Paul's guts out. Paul just looked mildly amused while crossing his arms.

Poor Ash just looked around franticly as he saw Gary trying to make Leaf fall for him, Drew flicking his stupid fringe, and Misty and me trying to calm down a fuming Dawn.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I'm afraid that we need to go now or else May, Dawn, and Leaf will explode any second." Misty explained in a rush.

I didn't even try to protest when she dragged us out of the auditorium. I gave one last glare at Drew before storming out with the rest.

**Annnnnd cut! That's a wrap people! Sorry for the really short chapter! I ran out of ideas. He-he-*sweatdropps* Anyways, feel free to send me ideas for my future chapters! I'm now starting on the second chapter! Adios for now~**

**-Jen ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey~ I'm back! Arggg! I'm running out of ideas for my chapters! Please send me some! *begs on knees* Anyways, er- thx for clicking on my story! Hope I like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs mentioned**

_**Leaf's POV**_

I scoffed to myself. That Gary Oak- he thinks that he could win every girl over with just his 'amazing' smile.

_Sorry buddy but this Leaf Green here isn't going to be part of your little chain of girls anytime soon!_ I mentally thought in my head rolling my eyes. He's probably just a womanizer. Hmm womanizer-Hey! I could make this work for a new song! I hummed a melody and got started on it verse by verse.

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby

I'm proud to say that I finished with a flourish. I grinned. May still wasn't back from the snack table, Misty was swimming the in Olympic-sized pool, and Dawn was out shopping for new shoes. This song fitted Gary perfectly. She had to admit, Gary's little 'habit' came in handy for at least _something, _but that's just about it. I frowned at the last part. Gary would be a pretty decent guy if only he stopped being such a player. I sighed and closed my notebook. Some things will never change.

**Ash's POV**

His friends were acting weird. Drew kept on flicking his hair _waaay _more than usual, Paul kept on spacing out, and Gary was sulking because a girl was immune to his 'charms.' He just couldn't figure out why those girls that they met earlier were so special]

. They were weird like his friends. May had a really big temper, Dawn has a really screechy scream, Leaf ignored Gary more than humanly possible and Misty . . . well, and Misty didn't really have that many issues on her. **(Awww pokeshipping thought! :3) **Except for the fact that she was a little too violent at times- **(*sweatdrops* never mind. . .)** he just saw her hit May a couple of times with her mallet downstairs for stealing her bag of chips.

"Guys! Shouldn't we be making up the name of our band?" I suggested.

All three of them turned to me.

"What?" I defended.

"Hmm Ashy-boy here has a point." Gary mused.

I sweatdropped-Two hours of being roommates with Gary and he already made up a nick-name for me.

"How about G-PAD?" Gary suggested once again.

"Huh?"

"You know, Gary, Paul, Ash, and Drew! G-PAD!" Gary explained.

"Hey! Why's my name last?" Drew whined.

"The names fine- quit whining Drew." Paul grunted.

"Says you! You're name is second! Why does Gary's name need to be first?" Drew huffed.

"Because I'm awesome that way." Gary stated closing his eyes and smirking.

"Calm down you two, let's just go with G-PAD okay?" I said trying to calm Drew down.

"Fine. But I get to choose our first song." Drew demanded.

This was going to be a looong night. I thought watching them argue. At least they were back to their old selves again.

**Dawn's POV**

I swung open the door with my feet since my hands were currently occupied with six shopping bags filled with 3 pairs of shoes, 5 new tops, 4 skirts, and 2 sets of earrings and necklaces. I dropped all of my bags and sat on my bed. Carrying shopping bags were definitely a man's job I thought while massaging my arm. I looked around the room for the other girls. I found Leaf on her bed with her iPod on her hand. I walked over to her side of the room.

"Hey Leaf watcha doing?" I chirped as I plopped down on her neon-green saucer chair.

Leaf looked up from her screen and grinned at me.

"I made a new song from pure Gary inspiration." She said handing me an ear piece.

"Oh, so you're falling for him?" I teased while setting it in my ear.

"_No. _And you'll know exactly why from this song." Leaf retorted as she pressed play.

My eyes widened as the song came on. Hey! Leaf was pretty good! Heh, and the lyrics were pretty catchy to. _He's a womanizer, women, womanizer. _I giggled. Eventually, the song stopped to an end as I tugged off the ear piece. I beamed at Leaf.

"That was amazing! Leaf you should really write our first song!" I gushed to Leaf.

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah! And now, all we need is the name of our girl group!" I squealed.

Just then, the door swang open and revealed a dripping wet Misty, and a very stuffed May. Finally! They came back from the pool and the snack stand! I rushed over to them.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! We should have Leaf write our first song! And now all we need is a group name!" I cheerfully exclaimed to them.

"That's great Leaf! You should totally write out first song!" Misty said smiling to Leaf.

"Yeah! But what should our group name be?" May said thoughtfully.

"Hmm how about Goddess Girls?" Leaf suggested.

"Perfect!" I squealed stars shining in my eyes.

"Yeah! I like it!" Misty nodded enthusiastically

"Me too!" May added in grinning.

"Okay! Now let's get starting!" I cheered pumping my first in the air.

**I'm so so so sorry for the super duper short chapter! *bows up and down repeatedly* I know that half of it was the song which some of you probably skipped but it was from the lack of ideas! So please please please send me some! Luv ya guys!**

**-Jen**


	4. Important!

**Umm hey guys! Sorry 4 this author's note but it's REALLY important! I'm suffering stupid writers block right now and I REALLY need some more ideas and reviews! Please?! I really HATE writers block!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi everyone! Thx 4 all of the reviews you guys gave me! Luv ya guys! A special thanks to**

**TalesGameSeriesLover**

**malory79080**

**ContestshippingRose**

**Silver Shihouin**

**And**

**Nicky Azure**

**For helping me out with my writers block and giving me ideas for this chapter! I owe you~!**

**Sorry that the story sucks for the first few chapters. It's probally get better. Hopefully. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs mentioned.**

_**Misty's POV**_

"Ugghh I'm so tierd!" May whined as she collapsed on her bed. We worked on a new song forever but it was well worth the effort. We finished the melody and half of the lyrics. The Sing-off was a couple of days away and we wanted to be prepared.

Dawn nodded lazily as she dragged herself to the bathroom to wash up. Leaf rolled around and curled up into a ball on the carpet. I yawned and stretched my hands into the ceiling as I made my way to my nice, warm, comfy, bed. Tommorow was the first day of school! I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

**May's POV**

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I glanced at my alarm clock.

"ITS 7:32!" I screamed as I scrambled out of bed to change.

Leaf gave a start and fell out of her bed. Misty's eyes widened and Dawn dashed into the shower. I began to open and close drawers rapidly. We had 15 minutes to get ready. I started to grab my selections when I realized something.

"WE MISSED BREAKFAST!" I wailed, anime tears pouring out of my eyes.

"THAT'S YOUR ONLY WORRY RIGHT NOW?" Misty shouted wacking me with her mallet.

_15 minutes later_

"Owww Misty! That bump really hurt!" I whined as we walked down the hallways.

Somehow, we managed to get ready just in time. Now if only the school wasn't as big as an Olympic Stadium, maybe we could find our classes faster. . .

"Well, somebody needed to snap you out of your misery." Misty remarked.

"Guys, less arguing, more searching please! Some of us really need to find our classrooms in this endless maze of a school!" Leaf said staring at the map of KAAM.

"May! May! This is our classroom!" Dawn squealed, pulling me to room 210.

"Bye Misty, Leaf, lets meet in Practice Room B after school!" I called to them

The rest of the day went on pretty fast. I took Leaf's advice and decided to avoid a certain grasshead all day. But I think that she was just saying that so I wouldn't make a scene in the hallway.

"Okay girls! Time to get working!" Dawn exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts.

School ended a few minutes ago and Misty, Dawn, Leaf, and I were all gathered in the practice room.

"Hey guys! I think that we need to practice our dancing today, I mean- every singer needs to dance too right?" I suggested.

"Hmm come to think about it, I think I _do _have a song that I made a long time ago in my hometown that is suitable for dancing." Leaf mused.

"Cool! Let's get started!" Dawn cheered.

**Drew's POV**

_The first day of school was boring. I didn't see Airhead all day so nothing really amusing happened. _I thought as I walked down the hall. Suddenly, I heard faint music coming from a practice room.

_I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat_

_I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet_

_Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove._

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me._

I walked towards the sound and opened the double doors to the practice room. I almost stumbled from shock. It was Airhead and her annoying friends!

_I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be_

_I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi_

_Just keep the camera flashin' try to catch this action I'm_

_Just being me, Watch Me Do Me._

Wow. They were pretty good. I watched May walk up to the front of the stage.

_Light up the floor!_

_Play me one more!  
Let me hear that Click-clack of the high high _

_heat of this vibrate._

_Hear the room rock_

_Light up the floor!_

_Just like before!_

_Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_Feel the room rock._

_I'm doing all I wanna do._

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me._

May started doing some complicated dance moves that a normal person would take years to perfect. I raised my eyebrows. So May trips over her own feet on a regular basis, but when she's on stage she dances like a professional?

_I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song_

_I don't need Miss. Popular to know whats right or wrong_

_I'm busy burning the track, Not holding anything back_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me_

All four of them were now coordinating their moves to the music.

_Light up the floor!_

_Play me one more!  
Let me hear that Click-clack of the high high _

_heat of this vibrate._

_Hear the room rock_

_Light up the floor!_

_Just like before!_

_Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_STOP._

_Feel the room rock_

_I'm doing all I wanna do_

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go_

_Let, Let it, Let, Let, Let it explode_

_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready To Go, To Go, To Go _

_Light up the floor!_

_Play me one more!  
Let me hear that Click-clack of the high high _

_heat of this vibrate._

_Hear the room rock_

_Light up the floor!_

_Just like before!_

_Let me hear that_

_Bass drop from the Boombox_

_Make your heart stop_

_stop_

_I'm doing all I wanna do_

_And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me_

_(Me, Me)_

_Watch Me Do Me_

_(Me, Me)_

_Watch Me, Watch Me_

They all ended in a pose, then unfroze from their positions laughing and complimenting each other. I shook my head. They were good. Too good. I ran silently out of the practice room and into my dormitory. Gray, Paul, and Ash looked up from what they were doing and stared at me.

"We have competition" I stated looking at their puzzled expressions.

**Misty's POV**

Everyone was still pumped up from the dance. May was wolfing down the sandwiches that we brought up to our dormitories from the cafeteria, Dawn was fixing up her hair, and Leaf was scrolling through her soundtrack.

"Hey Leaf, why did you write that song?" I asked Leaf as she looked up from her screen.

"Well, I kinda wrote it when I was still at my hometown. A bunch of rich, popular girls came to our school and took over. The talent show was also coming up and I decided to do a dance about it. . ." Leaf grinned sheepishly.

We all laughed good naturally and spent the rest of the day talking and making up random lyrics for our new song.

**How was that chapter! I owe it to all of my reviewers for helping me finish this chapter! Thank you a million times! The next chapter will be up next week! Keep sending me ideas! **

**-Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's me again! Anyways, I'm sososso sorry that my chapters are so short! This one will make up for it! Becauseee it's the one of the first sing off! Eeeeppp! I'm so excited to write this chapter! Also, I'll try to put in some Taylor Swift some for Guest, and I'm Korean so of course I know k-pop! I'll add them in all day's time 'kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THESE SONGS MENTIONED!**

_**Dawn's POV**_

"YOU EGOLASTICAL, BI-POLAR FREAK!" May screamed at Drew.

"Better than being a loud-mouthed, clumsy, airhead!" He retorted back.

"OH YEAH?! I'M SWEAR I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY REARANGE YOUR SMUG LITTLE FACE-"

Dawn tuned out May and Drew's voices and focused her attention to Misty and Ash.

"ASH! QUIT STUFFING YOUR MOUTH WITH THAT CHEESEBURGER AND ACTUALLY HELP ME!" Misty shouted flames in her eyes and bringing out her mallet from nowhere.

"AH! Misty! I'm sorry!" Ash yelled as he ran around with an angry Misty chasing after him with her mallet.

Desperately, I looked over to Leaf and Gary, hoping that they'll be better.

"Come on Leaf! I know that you want to go out with me." Gary said trailing around a very pissed off Leaf.

"Gary, I would rather make out with a snail 100 times, than go on a date with you." Leaf hissed.

"But-"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Our teacher was very brave in pairing us up together. Especially May and Drew. Gosh, those two were like freak storms when they were around each other! There was no way in hell that those two would complete the writing project by tomorrow. Speaking of writing projects. . .

"Paul! Why aren't you helping me?" I hollered at Paul who was currently lounged out on a giant plush chair, scrolling through his phone.

"Troublesome" He muttered still staring at his screen.

I felt my ears go hot, I was about to scream at him again when the intercom went off.

**CLICK - **"**All students report to auditorium for the sing-off. The sing-offs will be Goddess Girls vs. C-Dolls and GPAD vs. Midnight Run. These teams please head to the backstage dressing rooms. Whoever loses in the sing-off gets to pack up for home!" – CLICK**

Everyone froze. I glanced at May and saw that she was hyperventilating. Oh boy.

"WERE GOING TO FAAAIILLL." May wailed running around the room.

"Of course you are." Drew stated flicking his hair.

I saw Misty slowly bringing out her mallet which was surprisingly still in her possession after the teacher confestigated it from her. On the bright side I saw Drew wilt back a little.

"May, no were not, we practiced a lot for this. And I bet were going to pass!" Leaf assured the still frantic May.

"Anyways, we should better be heading to the dressing room." I suggested.

They nodded while Misty dragged a struggling May along.

Nobody's POV

The auditorium was filled with people. The judges table consisted of four adults. Headmistress Agatha, Mr. Kang the songwriting teacher, Mrs. Shirley the vocal teacher, and Ms. Grace the dance teacher. The contestants were behind the curtains, preparing for their turn. Well full knowing that today, two teams will be sent home.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we welcome you to the first sing off of 2013!" Headmaster Agatha announced.

"This is how it will run. Each team will come up to the stage and perform. When everyone is finished, we will tally the results and the two teams who are going to be out will flash up on the screen. Good luck to all!" She continued.

Soon the teams began to perform. They obviously put a lot of effort on it, but who wouldn't no one wanted to get kicked out on the first week! Soon, it was time for the boys to come on stage.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys did a pretty good job." Misty praised when they were done.

"Of course we did a good job, were G-PAD." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Don't get to full of yourself, there's a good chance you might fail, then who's smirking now?" May shot back.

They both started a glaring contest while Gary tried placing his arm on Leaf's waist which she wrenched back every time and stomped on his foot.

And Misty was beating Ash up for something stupid he said. The only quiet ones in the group were Dawn and Paul, and it was because they were ignoring each other and giving him/her cold glares every often.

Suddenly, Leaf looked up from kicking Gary's shin.

"Misty, Dawn, May! We're going to be on stage soon, we should get ready." She stated while giving Gary one last kick.

The girls nodded and headed for the dressing rooms.

"And out last group, Goddess Girls!" Agatha exclaimed letting the curtains swish open.

**May- **_We haven't met_

_And that's okay, _

_Cause you will be asking for me one day_

_Don't want to wait_

_In line_

_The moment is mine believe me._

**Misty- **_Don't close your eyes_

_Cause it's a chance worth takin'_

_And I think that I can shake you_

**All Girls- **_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve (I got I got I got)_

**Leaf- **_Electrified, I'm on wire_

_Getting together and we're on fire_

_What I said you heard_

_Now I got you spinning_

**Dawn- **_Don't close your mind_

_The words I use are open_

_And I think that I can show you_

**All Girls- **_I know where I stand_

_I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad, it's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_I know I can change the world,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I know what you like_

_I know what you think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's_

_Everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deserve_

_I got nerve_

**Dawn- **_You (you) _

_You need to discover (You need to discover)_

_Who can make you feel free_

**May- **_Aaaand I (aaaand I) I need to uncover_

_The part of you that's reaching out for me_

_HEAAAAAA HEY!_

**Leaf- **_I know where I stand I know who I am_

_I would never run away when life gets bad_

**All Girls- **_It's everything I see _

_Every part of me_

_I know I could change the world yeah yeah yeah _

_I know whatcha like_

_I know whatcha think _

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's everything I see_

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deseeeerve _

_I got nerve_

_( I wish you would. . . yeah yeah shall weeee)_

_I got nerve_

_( I wish you will. . . I wish she willll)_

_I know whatcha like_

_I know whatcha think_

_Not afraid to stare you down until you blink_

_It's everything I see _

_Every part of me_

_Gonna get what I deseeeerve_

_(I got) I got nerve_

The girls finished with a loud cheer from the audience. The boys were stunned. Drew warned them about the girls being good, but they didn't expect the girls to be _this _good. They got out of their seats and waited in the dressing room for the girls to come in.

**Misty's POV**

Wow! The audience liked it! And I think that the judges thought so too.

_Please let us pass the first week _I silently begged.

"Misty! You guys were _good!" _Ash complimented rushing to her.

I blushed. "Really? You were pretty good too."

"Well, I guess that was pretty decent for an airhead like you." Drew smirked.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" May huffed.

Leaf sweatdropped. "It's just like Drew to say a compliment and an insult at the same time."

Dawn looked expectantly at Paul waiting for him to say something.

"You lip-synced." He stated.

Her face grew red. Uh oh-

"NO WE DID NOT! WE SANG FAIR AND SQUARE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER-" Dawn screamed.

Leaf cut off her sentence covering Dawn's mouth.

"Dawn, no more colorful language!-you almost got detention for that earlier." Leaf reminded her.

"Shh! The judges are going to announce the results now!" I chided.

Everyone looked at the screen tensing up. The screen flashed the KAAM's crest (a music note inside a diamond) and then began flashing each team's name up. Then it stopped and it showed the two groups that passed.

**Goddess Girls****G-PAD**

Dawn and May squealed from joy and Leaf began jumping up and down. A rush of relief came over me. I glanced at the boys. Gary was smirking like he knew they were going to pass all along and as usual Drew flicked his hair while Paul kept his poker face. But I saw a trace of happiness flash on his face then disappear. Ash was behaving like his childish self, pumping his fist in the air and whooping. I grinned in spite of this all. Something about Ash made me want to break down into a smile.

**It's because you like him.**

I gave a start.

No I do not! Who are you?

**I'm your conscious, and yes you do. You have a crush on Ash Ketchum!**

Like I said before, no I do _not. _

**Stubborn Misty, you're just in denial.**

Get out of my head!

I waited a while until it was silent and gave sigh. There was absolutely no way that I could like that dense boy. But a part of me deep inside my brain that thought otherwise.

**Hi hi! I know that this wasn't that long as you hoped but I just couldn't find the right song for the boys! So can you please either PM me songs for the boys/girls or review them? Thx! It saves me so much more time! Also, thanks so so so much for all of the reviews! I promise that from now on, chapters will be muuuch more longer because it's getting to the interesting part! Bye!**

**-Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you sosososo much for all of the songs that you sent me! ^.^ Now I have a whole new fresh batch of ideas! Sorry for the long wait- I hope this can make up for it!**

_**May's POV**_

I was still pumped from yesterday's performance. I hummed the chorus as I washed the dishes in our dorms. Dawn was in her room coordinating her outfit for tomorrow, Misty was at swim team meet, and Leaf was up in her bedroom listening to music and brainstorming ideas for out next sing-off which was next, next week. Out of the blue, a certain grasshead's face popped into my head.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed dropping the washcloth and the dish that I was drying. Whoops. Leaf and Dawn came thundering down the stairs from the noise. I sweatdropped.

"Nothing, just go on with what you were doing." I said sheepishly while they rolled their eyes and went back up the stairs. Exhausted, I picked up the dish pieces and plopped down on the sofa. _Why in the world did I suddenly think of Drew? _ I mean, I guess he was sort of funny at times, when he wasn't teasing me of course. And can be really sweet when he wanted to . . . I messed up my hair in frustration. Why can't everything be black and white? I whined inwardly.

**Drew's POV**

I was completely, utterly, bored. Everyone else was out and I was stuck in my dorm sprawled across the couch nearly about to die from boredness. This, unfortunately, gave me time to think. And the topics eventually lead to a certain girl with a bandana. I thought back to all of the insults I shot at her and the arguments and fights that we had. I frowned slightly. It seemed so meaningless, so idiotic that I snorted at myself. As hard as it was to admit, maybe, just maybe we should start all over on our twisted 'friendship.' Besides, the arguments were always pointless. I sighed, stood up, and walked to her dorm.

**May's POV**

I was watching 'Poke Punks' on TV when I heard a knock.

"I'll get it!" I hollered up to Dawn and Leaf.

I opened the door and to say that I was surprised was an understatement.

"Oh why does the 'Great and Mighty Drew' come to the Humble May's house?" I drawled sarcastically once I saw who it was.

"May, this is so pointless." Drew said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"You know, the spats and arguments that we have almost _every fucking minute." _

I raised my eyebrows, clearly confused.

"You are not making this easy aren't you? Well, I just thought that we could . . . um- start over? On our-" Drew paused and cleared his throat. "-friendship?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a guppy.

"Let me get this straight. You . . . want to become friends . . . with me?" I didn't know how fangirlish this sounded until after I said it. And of course Drew noticed it too and fought the urge to smirk. Still as cocky as ever.

"You know what I mean." I quickly sputtered.

Clearly amused, he just merley shrugged.

"This isn't a trick right? Because if it is-"

Drew cut me off. "No, this isn't a trick. As hard as it might be to belive, I, Drew Hayden want to be 'friends' with you."

"Fine. But only if you promise to cut down you ego."

He grinned and held out his hand to shake.

"Friends?"

"Friends." I confirmed shaking his hand. As cliché as it sounds, I felt a tingle running from my hand and I quickly pulled off. He must of felt it to because he let go at the same time.

"Well. See ya tomorrow Cabbage Brain." I saluted with two fingers on my forehead.

He just smirked and flicked his hair like always.

Yep. We will get along juuust fine.

**Sorry! Sorry! I know that I promised a long chapter but I thought that I'll do a really short chapter first before I reach to the climax. Also, I apologize on how OC Drew must of sounded in this chapter but I honestly couldn't think of any other reasons *sweatdrop* Anyways, please stay put until next week!**


	8. Chapter 7 (sort of)

**Hey guys . . . I know author's notes are forbidden but this is REALLY important! I'm currently having ****writer's block**** on this story . . . PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS AND REVIEW! All of my past WB were handled that way . . . again I'm sorry for the inconverice so please help me out! Review please for a faster update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's here! It's here~ the moment you've been waaaiiittiiingg since 4ever. Lol. Sry I'm a little hyper today Anyways, here's my suckish chapter!**

_**Leaf's POV**_

The days went by fast; time after time again, I watched teams fall, people cry, and students pack up after each and every singoff. I felt bad for them- who wouldn't? But it gave our team a chance to get better and stronger from other's mistakes. Soon, it was our turn for the singoff again.

"Misty~ I'm booored." Dawn whined leaning her head back. It was after school and the girls were all gathered in the dorm.

"Nice to meet you Bored, I'm Tired." Misty drawled sarcastically flipping through a sports magazine.

"Shouldn't we be working on our new song?" May wondered swinging her legs back and forth from her spot on the bed.

"Na. We have plenty of time, right Leaf?" Misty waved off the idea

"Actually, we have four days until the singoff so- no Misty, we don't have plenty of time." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Eh- none of us feels like working on it now." Misty said, eyes not leaving her page.

"I know! We can go shopping now to give us ideas!" Dawn squealed.

"No Dawn." Misty, May, and I retorted not looking up from what we were doing.

Dawn's cheeks puffed up. "Okay, jeez- no need to be huffy. Gosh? Is Paul rubbing off on you?" Dawn gasped the last part.

We rolled our eyes and sighed. This is gonna be a looong day.

**May's POV**

"- So then, Mrs. Waits was like 'Now now children, this isn't the time to be sexy' but she ment to say sexist, but of course that old hag wouldn't know that, and then Harley was like-"

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep me from snorting with laughter. Especially because this was the library. Drew was currently explaining what happened at Study Hall and so far, the librarian shushed us 5 times already from being too loud.

It's been three weeks since our new 'friendship' began, and I had to admit- this was way better then when we used to argue about the silliest things.

"Anyways, you prepared for tomorrow's sing off?" Drew asked suddenly serious.

"Umm not exactly, the other's aren't exactly to energized about writing the next song and practicing." I said slightly sweatdropping.

Drew smirked. "That is exactly why G-PAD is better."

"Yeah right. And I quote-"This is stupid. I don't wanna be in this band anymore."" May smirked using finger quotation marks.

"I was just a little unmotivated at that time." Drew said coolly while flicking his hair.

"Sure. I forgot- Drew's always right." May rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yep! That's me!"

"You're impossible."

[~][~][~]_Line break [~][~][~]_

_**Leaf's POV**_

I was walking in the hallways, minding my own business when suddenly something yanked on my and started dragging me out the building and into town.

"HELP! BLOODY MURDER! HELP! AHHH!" I screamed, but my voice got lost in the rushing wind against me. I felt the ground rumble and when I looked back, I saw something equally terrifying, a pack of stampeding fan girls- this means.

We came to a sharp turn in the ally and hid behind the dumpster. Once the lovestruck pile of girls stormed by, I swished around to the 'kidnapper' it was Gary.

"You! How dare you kidnap me into this?! I'll sue you!" I fumed waving my finger around.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it to happen! I was just running then suddenly I felt something cling on to me! I thought it was a fangirl so I tried to shake you off but then I saw it was you! I can't blame you though, wanting to hand around the great Gary Oak." He smirked resting his head in his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right- I'm going to go now thank you very much." I said rising up from my spot. He immedietly grabbed on to my skirt and yanked me down. I swatted his hands away and glared at him.

"What?"

"You can't go! My fangirls are patrolling everywhere! If they see you exiting out of the ally, they'll think something suspicious is up and find me here!"

"Well I don't care if you get attacked by them, you said that you're the 'Great Gay Oak' he can fend for himself."

"Yeah but it's not only me- they'll hunt you down and tear you apart like they did to the last girl"

She looked at me discustiedly.

"Great so I'm stuck with you now?"

"Hey! A lot of girls would kill to be in this situation. Like you-" I smirked.

"Oh please- I want to be in this situation as much as an Onix want to battle a water pokemon." I scoffed.

His face turned suddenly serious. "Hey! A rock type pokemon can still defeat a water type pokemon."

"No, water types have an advantage." I pointed out.

"Yeah but once you get a rock type motivated enough and trained well, then it won't matter about the type." Gary explained with hand guestures.

Starting then, we began debating about type advanteges in a pokemon and such. I realized- that this might be the most civil conversation we had! With no Gary saying perverted stuff and pick-up lines- and me not having to use violence to make him stop, it was quite relaxing and fun. I thought.

Even though I didn't know for sure yet- a _tiny _part of me was falling for Gary Oak. And this was only the beginning.

**Sorry! I promised a long update but as you know- I'm having stupid writers block again . . . . thank you SO much for your reviews! I'll DEFINETLY use them in the next chapter! I just barley had enough fuel to scrape by this super short chapter . . . and I promise you, I made May and Drew's friendship because of a bigger something so DON'T JUDGE! Thanks! And please please please review! I still need more ideas and song, heartbreak songs, concert songs, party songs, any! Just send them in! Thanks! **

**Remember, ****Review=longer updates**


End file.
